Please Forget Me part 1
by AllRiseGoldens
Summary: • Judul : Please Forget Me • Nama : AllRiseGoldens • Rating FF : PG 15 • Length. : Two Shoots • Genre. ; Romance, Angst, Sad • Main Cast. : Tiffany hwang, Lee Donghae • Support Cast. : Lee Hyukjae, Jessica Jung


Judul : Please Forget Me

Nama : AllRiseGoldens

Rating FF : PG 15

Length. : Two Shoots

Genre. ; Romance, Angst, Sad

Main Cast. : Tiffany hwang, Lee Donghae

Support Cast. : Lee Hyukjae, Jessica Jung

**Annyeong Chingudeul^^ perkenalkan yeojanya Eunhyuk disini, kembarannya Tiffany disini XD #plak #narsisamatiniauthor. Aku author baru disini:D ini FF bertema angst / sad ending pertamaku. Sebelumnya aku pernah buat ff nc._. *jangan ditiru* #authoryadong . Jadi aku mohon pengertiannya kalo FF angst buatanku kurang ngena/? Di hati chingudeul. Oiya, alur disini sedikit terinspirasi dari Buku Harian Nayla :D ayo ada yang tau kah?**

**WARNING!**

_**NO BASH**_

_**NO PLAGIAT**_

_**NO COPYCAT**_

_**NO SILENT READER**_

Kalo kalian nemu ff yang mirip sama ff aku, bisa kasih tau aku di t: AllRiseGoldens

Langsung aja ya. **Happy Reading All^^**

Jam dinding yang terpaut di tembok ruang keluarga itu pun berdentang. Tegang…. Ya, suasana tegang yang menyelimuti seisi ruangan sangatlah jelas. Sebuah keluarga yang tak harmonis sekarang dilanda kalut itu cemas. Bagaimana tidak, anak mereka satu satunya menghilang begitu saja setelah kejadian Ibu dan Ayahnya bercerai. Direktur Park, namanya. Ayah dari seorang gadis ceria sebelum mereka memutuskan bercerain, bernama Tiffany Hwang. Kerut di kening Direktur Park terlihat jelas, bahkan matanya tampak berkaca kaca. Seakan sedang menahan tangis. Di sampingnya, terlihatlah seorang wanita muda yang airmukanya bijak malah keruh. Dialah sang Ibu, Wakil Direktur Hwang. Ibunya yang daritadi menahan tangis sesenggukan pun tidak kuat, airmata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tidak berselingkuh, kau pasti tidak akan menceraikanku. Dan Tiffany pasti tidak akan kabur seperti ini." Ucap sang ibu sambil menangis

"Tidak yeobo. Ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu egois terhadapmu. Aku sudah menyuruh orang orang untuk mencari keberadaan Tiffany. Yakinlah, secepat mungkin dia akan kembali bersama kita." Direktur Park menenangkan istrinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat cemas melebihi istrinya.

Di lain tempat, Tiffany, sang gadis yang kabur dari rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk mendaki gunung pun berjalan dengan airmata yang menetes di wajahnya. Dia kecewa. Terhadap orangtuanya. Dia memang tidak suka terhadap orang tuanya itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. Rapat. Rapat. Rapat dan Rapat. Itulah alas an orangtuanya sering tidak berkumpul bersama tiffany. Dia kecewa, dia kadang selalu berfikir kenapa orang tuanya itu tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya sedikitpun untuknya. Walau hanya untuk sarapan pagi.

Hawa mulai terasa dingin. Ya, Seoul sedang dihadapi musim salju. Meskipun tau sedang bersalju, Tiffany tetap nekat untuk kabur dari rumahnya. Dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dimana di masa kecil, dia dan hal-aboejinya (kakek) sering mengunjungi tempat itu. Sedikit demi sedikit…. Tiffany akan mencapai tempat itu, tapi dia mulai berkunang kunang, bayangan mulai gelap. Tiffany Pingsan… sebelum mencapai tempat yang akan dikunjunginya..

"Agassi! Agassi! Gwaenchanayo?!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan….

=Tiffany Pov's=

Sore itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahku. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku kecewa terhadap kedua orang tuaku. Aku… mungkin bisa dibilang benci terhadap mereka. Kedua orang tuaku adalah Direktur dan Wakil Direktur dari perusahaan Park Group. Itu perusahaan ayahku. Mereka sangatlah sibuk. Hari harinya diisi dengan Rapat. Rapat dan Rapat. Aku sebagai satu satunya anak mereka seakan diabaikan. Terlebih lagi, sewaktu aku habis pulang sekolah tadi, aku melihat ibu ku sedang menemani seorang lelaki lain. Aku tahu…. Ibuku berselingkuh.

Ingin Rasanya aku menenangkan diri, beban hidupku saat ini amatlah berat. Aku teringat, dulu semasa kecil, aku sering diajak hal-aboeji ku mengunjungi sebuah danau di pegunungan. Danau itu sunyi, tapi aku merasa tenang bila berada disana. Itu tempat rahasiaku dan kakekku. Tadi sore, aku merasakan sedang berjalan menuju danau itu. Walaupun salju sedang turun, aku tak perduli. Perutku yang sejak tadi berbunyi itu pun tidak ku gubris. Aku tetap mendaki gunung tersebut. Hingga akhirnya.,. kepalaku terasa pening, aku demam.. Aku tidak kuat untuk menuju danau itu. Akupun pingsan. Sebelumnya aku mendengar samar samar suara seseorang memanggilku yang mungkin panik karena aku pingsan. Entah siapa… dia penyelamatku.

Aku baru tersadar setelah beberapa jam pingsan. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Hangat, nyaman. Aku berada di sebuah kamar. Di atas meja dekat tempat tidur, terlihat bubur dan air putih sudah menungguku. Aku yang kepalaran dan tidak memedulikan keadaanku langsung berjalan menuju meja itu, aku duduk di kursinya. Sambil menyendokkan bubur, aku lihat lagi sekelilingku.. Mengapa banyak sekali foto seorang Pria. Dia… lumayan tampan. Tapi tidak pernah aku lihat fotonya bersama Ayahnya. Di pintu lemari tampak terlihat tulisan, seperti nama orang.. Lee.. Dong..Hae… Aku mengeja nama itu. Siapakah Lee Donghae itu? Apakah pemilik rumah ini….. atau…..

Tanpa sempat aku lanjutkan perkiraanku, pintu kamar langsung terbuka. Ya.. Dialah orangnya. Dia penyelamatku.. Lee Donghae.

Pria itu tersenyum. Senyumannya hangat, membuat aku yang kedinginan karena tidak membawa dan memakai jaket itu langsung merasakan kehangatan. Aku memandanginya. Dia juga sedang memandangiku. Mata kami bertatapan…. Seolah memecah keheningan, Pria itu berdehem.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana masakanku? Maaf kalau tidak enak. Aku baru kali ini membuat bubur untuk seseorang hehehe" ucap namja itu. Ramah

"Gomawo atas buburnya. Sangat enak. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu. Mmm, kalau boleh tau. Namamu…" ucapku terpotong.

"Lee Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae, Oppa, atau Chagi hahaha" ucap dia, dia sangat lucu.

Aku hanya senyum senyum saja. Aku mulai menyendokkan bubur, dia bertanya kembali..

"Cheo… Jika aku boleh tau, namamu siapa?" dia menanyakan namaku…

"Hwang Miyoung" Aku sengaja memberitahu nama koreaku saja. Karena aku tidak enak jika bertemu orang baru sudah mengucapkan nama US ku. Stephanie Hwang, atau biasa disebut oleh orang orang Tiffany Hwang.

"Hwang Miyoung…. Nama yang cantik. Seperti orangnya" ujar dia. Mendengar hal itu aku tersipu malu.

Pria tampan bernama Lee Donghae ini lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Dia sudah kuliah. Dan aku masih duduk di bangku SMA tingkat 3.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Aku baru saja membuka pintu rumah Donghae tetapi ada yang menyentuh tanganku. Tangannya…..

"Miyoung-ah. Kau bisa menginap disini untuk hari ini. Udara diluar sangatlah dingin. Hari sudah larut juga kan. Tenang.. Aku punya satu kamar kosong untukmu" ucapnya

Aku menatap sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Dia begitu baik terhadapku. Malam itu, aku pun tidur di rumah orang yang baru pertama kali aku kenal. Orang yang sangat ramah. Orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.. Orang yang akan mengisi bagian terindah dalam hidupku.

=Author Pov's=

Sinar mentari telah berhasil menerobos masuk ke sela sela kamar Tiffany. Hari sudah pagi. Tiffany mengerjapkan matanya. "Good Morning,World" dia selalu mengucapkan kata itu setelah bangun tidur. Itu kebiasannya sejak kecil. Tiffany pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah dia mandi, dia lalu keluar kamar. Donghae yang sudah bangun lebih dulu daripadanya mengucapkan Selamat pagi ke Tiffany.

"Pagi Miyoung-ah. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" Tanya Donghae

"Pagi oppa,(ya, dia memutuskan untuk memanggil donghae, oppa) Berkatmu, tidurku menjadi nyenyak haha. Terimakasih oppa" ucap Tiffany

Mereka berdua pun sarapan. Di tengah tengah sarapan… Tiffany yang hendak mengambil air tiba tiba kehilangan arah. Dia menjatuhkan gelas tersebut. Sontak saja Tiffany bingung dan kaget karena dia tadinya akan mengambil gelas. Kenapa kehilangan arah begini. Donghae yang melihatnya langsung membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Omo.. mianhaeyo oppa. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tadinya akan mengambil gelas tapi kenapa tiba tiba kehilangan arah begini. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo oppa" Tiffany sangat merasa bersalah.

"Miyoung-ah… Gwaenchana.. Hanya masalah kecil begini kau sudah meminta maaf seperti sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kau ini sangat lucu " Donghae mengacak acak rambut Tiffany.

Tiffany hanya bisa berdiam diri. Donghae yang melihat hal itu langsung bertanya

"Miyoung-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya donghae.

"Aniya oppa, aku teringat Appa dan Eomma di rumah" jawab Tiffany.

"Memangnya, kau kesini tidak memberitahu orang tuamu dulu?" Tanya donghae.

"Aigoo, aku sudah menginap di rumahmu, sudah berbicara banyak kepadamu tapi aku lupa untuk memberi tahumu alasanku datang kesini" ucap fany.

Tiffany pun memberi tahu segala hal yang menyebabkan dia datang kesini. Dari hubungan nya bersama kedua orang tua yang tak harmonis karena mereka sering tidak mempunyai waktu untuknya, sampai dengan kasus perselingkuhan Ibunya. Tiffany pun menangis. Dia tidak tahan membicarakannya. Donghae yang melihatnya menangis langsung memeluknya dan mengusap lembut rambut tiffany. Dia turut sedih mendengar hal itu dari Tiffany.

Besoknya, donghae sedang pergi ke kota untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari hari. Tiffany menunggu dirumah. Saat itu juga, dia berfikiran untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia rindu kedua orang tuanya. Appa, Eomma…

Tiffany pun mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sebuah surat untuk Donghae, surat perpisahan dan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah itu dia langsung membuka pintu rumah Donghae dan berlari untuk kembali menuju rumahnya. Namun di tengah perjalanan, Tiffany kembali terjatuh. Dia terjatuh tanpa sebab. Seakan ada sosok lain dalam diri tiffany yang menyebabkannya jatuh. Lututnya berdarah. Tiffany mengaduh kesakitan. Dia tidak perduli, dia tetap berlari sambil menahan sakit akibat lututnya itu.

Donghae yang baru saja kembali dari supermarket itupun memanggil nama Tiffany "Miyoung-ah, oppa wasseo". Donghae bersiul sebentar, lalu dia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Di meja makan, dia melihat sesuatu seperti sepucuk surat. Donghae yang penasaran langsung mendekat dan membuka surat itu

To: nae oppa, lee donghae

_Oppa, gomawoyo… gomawo karena sudah mau menerimaku kemarin. Gomawo karena sudah mau membuatkanku sarapan. Gomawo karena sudah membuat kesedihanku berkurang… Aku baru sadar oppa, aku seharusnya kembali kepada kedua orang tuaku. Benar seperti apa yang Oppa bilang, mungkin mereka mencemaskanku. Oppa, aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Anak yang bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya. _

_Oppa, maaf tidak pamit langsung kepada oppa. Maaf juga karena selama ini aku sudah membohongimu, walaupun tidak benar 100%.. Namaku memang Hwang Miyoung, tetapi orang orang memanggilku….._

_Ahh sudahlah, oppa tak perlu tahu kan. Kita sepertinya tidak akan bertemu kembali. Tapi aku sangat berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan oppa. Oppa sangatlah baik. Oppa, jika suatu hari kita bertemu kembali, maukah kita "bersama" _

From: Hwang

=Donghae Pov's=

Aku membaca sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan dia di meja makan. Ketika itu juga aku tersenyum karena dia akhirnya mau kembali ke pelukan orang tuanya. Tetapi, kenapa ada bagian dari sudut hatiku yang merasakan sakit ketika dia pergi. Aku belum tau nama sebenernya siapa. Ya, kata dia, memang dia Hwang Miyoung, tapi ada sebuah nama yang belum aku ketahui.

Kulipat kembali dan kumasukkan kertas tadi ke amplop. Aku tatap amplop berwarna pink bergambar rilakkuma tersebut. Apakah dia suka warna pink? Apakah dia suka Rilakkuma? Aku tak tahu. Miyoung-ah… siapa kau sebenarnya…

=Author Pov's=

Tiffany yang sudah kembali ke rumahnya itupun di sambut hangat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya langsung memelukmya sambil bercucuran airmata. Direktur Park, ayahnya hanya bisa menangis bahagia.

"Appa, eomma…. Aku kembali" ucap tiffany

"Fany-ya…. Tiffanyku. Eomma sangat merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja sayang" Ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Eomma, appa.. aku tidak ingin kalian berdua bercerai. Aku juga ingin kalian bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu kalian untukku. Anak satu satunya appa dan eomma. AKu ingin keluargaku seperti keluarga yang lain. Teman temanku. Aku iri kepada mereka, setiap saat aku mengunjungi rumah temanku, keluarganya menyambutku. Sangat nyaman berada di antara mereka, Walaupun mereka keluarga yang sederhana." Ucap tiffany sambil menangis.

"Fany-ya.. appa dan eomma sudah sepakat untuk tidak bercerai. Appa janji, untuk meluangkan waktu kerja appa untuk bermain bersama anak kesayangan appa."

"Nado, eomma juga berjanji sayang…" ucap Ibunya.

Mereka terlarut dalam suasana yang mengharukan itu. Malam harinya, tiffany tak bisa tidur, ia teringat akan lelaki yang ia temui di Pegunungan. Lee Donghae…

Dia pun beranjak untuk menulis semua isi hatinya di buku hariannya. Dia senang, appa dan eommanya rukun kembali. Ketika dia ingin menulis kata kedua….. Tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Entah kenapa. Tiffany merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pulpen yang ia pegang pun terjatuh.

"Ya tuhan….. ada apa dengan diriku ini. Kenapa tiba tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh dari tubuhku" ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiffany melamun sesaat. Dia takut…. Takut terjadi apa apa terhadap dirinya.

"Ah sudahlah fany-ah. Tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan" Tiffany menjawab sendiri.

Dia pun tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Pagi harinya, Tiffany tersentak. Dia mimpi buruk. Dia mimpi bahwa dirinya ini bukanlah dirinya yang dulu. Dia mimpi bahwa dirinya akan menjadi lumpuh dan tidak bisa berbicara. Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Tiffany. Dia buru buru menghapus air matanya saat Ibunya memanggilnya.

"Fany-ah.. ayo sarapan sayang. Hari ini kau sekolah kan?"

"Iya eomma, sebentar, aku mandi dulu" Ucapnya

Setelah mandi, Tiffany pun beranjak ke ruang makan. Wajah cerahnya disambut dengan senyum Appa dan Eommanya.

"Fany-ah.. nanti malam kau tak ada acara kan? ada hal penting yang mau Appa dan eomma bicarakan" ucap appanya.

"hm… iya appa tidak ada" jawab tiffany.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi lagi. Ketika dia akan mengambil Saus, tangan dia tidak bisa menggapainya. Padahal saus itu dekat dengan Tiffany. Appa Dan eommanya pun bertatapan heran. Tapi appanya tidak perduli. Sedangkan eomma tiffany, seakan berpikir..

Tiffany pun berangkat ke sekolahnya, Seoul Art High School. Ya, dia memang anak seni. Seni suara dan tari. Di sekolahnya tiffany menjadi primadona. Suaranya yang sangat indah membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tersentuh. Tariannya juga. Di sekolahnya, dia mempunyai beberapa teman dekat, Jessica dan Yoona. Dan ada satu namja yang sangat ingin memacarinya tapi Tiffany sendiri enggan berpacaran….. Lee Hyukjae.

"Tiffany! Ya! Tiffany Hwang! Nae yeoja! Kau mau kemana? Mengapa kau menghindar terus dariku hah?" teriak Hyukjae mengejar Tiffany

"Minggir Hyukjae-ah. Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak ingin bertemu kau" ucap Tiffany sambil terus berjalan di koridor kelas

"Ya, mimi yaa!" hyukjae memanggil Tiffany dengan kata itu lagi, yang tidak disukai tiffany. Mimi….

"Aish! Hyukjae-ah sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Jangan memanggilku MIMI. Aku tidak suka! Yak! Namja pabbo!" Tiffany kesal, dia memukuli Hyukjae dengan tasnya.

"Teruskan saja fany-ah. Aku rela dipukuli malaikat secantik dirimu" Ucap Hyukjae sambil tertawa

"Aish. Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya juga aku memukulimu terus. Tidak ada efeknya! Aku pergi saja" Tiffany pun berlari. Tapi lagi lagi…. Dia jatuh. Jatuh dengan sendirinya. Dagunya berdarah. Jessica sahabatnya yang melihat itu langsung menolongnya.

"Omo! Fany-ah! Kau kenapa?! Eoh? Dagumu berdarah. Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Sebentar, aku akan menelfon orang tuamu dulu" Ucap Jessica, dia khawatir

"Andwaeyo Sica-ah. Kau tak perlu menelfon orangtuaku. Aku bisa sendiri ke rumah sakit." Tiffany berbicara sambil meringis menahan sakit dan perihnya luka di dagunya.

"Aniya. Kau tak boleh pergi sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu, kajja!" ucap Jessica

"Tapi, sica… " ucap tiffany terputus.. lagi lagi dirinya merasa aneh kembali. Dia ingin bicara, tapi tidak bisa.

"Waeyo fany-ah? Ayo kkita kerumah sakit" Jessica pun merangkul Tiffany karena selain dagunya, lutut Tiffany juga berdarah.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Jessica menunggu Tiffany di luar ruangan. Setelah Tiffany diobati, Jessica menebus obatnya di apotik. Ketika sedang menunggu Jessica, Tiffany melihat seseorang yang pernah ia temui kemarin… Itu dia..

=Donghae Pov's=

Aku berencana akan mengunjungi Ayahku di Rumah sakit di Seoul . Ayahku bukanlah seorang pasien, dia Dokter dan Kepala Rumah Sakit ini. Ya, aku dan ayahku pisah rumah. Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Sementara ayahku menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kakek ku dulu. Rumah yang Tiffany datangi.

Saat aku lewat di koridor, tak sengaja.. Aku bertemu dia lagi. Seseorang yang membuatku begitu penasaran tentangnya. Seseorang yang membuatku merindukannya. Hwang Miyoung.. Tapi kenapa dagunya di perban seperti itu? Apakah dia terluka?

Tiffany yang melihatku pun langsung berdiri. Aku dan dia saat ini berhadapan. Mataku bertatapan dengan mata indahnya. Oh tuhan, aku ingin seperti ini terus. Aku ingin memeluknya, tapi tubuh ini kaku akan rasa malu. Aku bukan siapa siapanya dia. Tiffany menatapku dengan tatapan seperti ingin bertemu kembali. Aku rasa, kita sama sama saling merindukan. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Setelah jarak antara aku dan Tiffany 10 cm.. Aku lihat matanya berkaca kaca. Aku dan dia pun duduk di kursi. Aku bingung mau memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Miyoung-ah… " aku memanggilnya

"Kita bertemu lagi…" ucapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu….." kata itu lolos dari bibirku begitu saja.

Tiffany yang mendengar kata dariku langsung menatapku kembali.

"Mwo…." Ucapnya sambil dengan tatapan heran.

"A..Aniya… lupakanlah. Senang bertemu denganmu Lagi Miyoung-ah" Aku tersenyum berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung tadi.

Tiffany yang melihatku bertingkah seperti itu langsung ikut tersenyum.

_Aku merindukanmu Miyoung-ah.. sangat merindukanmu. _Batinku.

"sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa dagumu di perban seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Aniya, aku di sekolah tadi terjatuh" ucapnya.

Aku heran. Merasa ada yang janggal. Rasanya sudah beberapa kali aku melihat dia seperti ini, sering terjatuh, kehilangan keseimbangan, sulit mengambil benda yang padahal dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya..

=Tiffany Pov's=

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Lelaki yang menolongku saat di gunung. Lelaki yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Jujur, tadi aku seperti mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku. Tapi.. aku fikir itu hanya khayalanku saja. Sudahlah…

Aku senang bertemu dengannya kembali. Senyum dia masih sama seperti dulu, Hangat dan terkesan ramah, Aku suka senyumnya. Dia menanyakan daguku mengapa di perban. Aku jawab yang sejujurnya jika aku tadi habis terjatuh.

Dokter memanggilku untuk masuk kedalam ruangan kembali, aku pamit sebentar kepada donghae. Ah.. padahal aku ingin banyak berbincang dengannya.

"Tiffany-ssi?" Tanya dokter itu

"Iya dok.. ini saya, Tiffany Hwang. Ada apa dokter memanggil saya?" ucapku

"Tenang saja. Masalah luka di dagumu itu tidak meninggalkan bekas. Saya hanya ingin menawarkanmu untuk tes kesehatan" ujar dokter tersebut.

"Tes kesehatan?" aku menaikkan alisku.

"Iya, jadi hanya mengetes kesehatanmu saja. Apakah anda mau?" tawar Dokter tersebut.

Aku mengiyakan tawaran itu juga aku langsung di test kesehatan. Mungkin Donghae oppa tidak menungguku. Dan Jessica sudah aku telfon untuk pulang duluan. Aku bilang kepada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku akan mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Dokter memintaku untuk menaikkan satu kaki ku. Dan merentangkan tanganku. Aku jatuh kembali…. Dia memintaku untuk mencoba gaya seperti itu berkali kali. Tapi tetap saja aku cepat terjatuh. Dokter mengatakan cukup. Sekarang test kedua. Aku harus melihat focus ke jari telunjuk dokter lalu menempelkan telunjukku di telunjuk dokter.. tetapi di waktu ke 4 kali, aku kehilangan arah kembali… Ya tuhan. Sebenarnya kenapa diriku ini..

Akupun pulang kembali ke rumah dengan lesu. Dokter mengatakan,hasil test kesehatan akan keluar esoknya. Sesampai dirumah, aku teringat akan kata Appa dan Eomma. Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan.. Apa itu…..

Malam hari pun tiba, Eomma menyuruhku memakai gaun. Aku keuar dari kamarku, aku pun menuruni tangga. Aneh. Aku tidak pernah berdandan seanggun ini. Appa dan Eomma ku yang melihat anaknya memakai gaun ini berdecak kagum. Apakah aku secantik itu/?

Appa dan Eomma, dan aku berjalan ke ruang tamu di belakang rumah, di taman. Ya, rumahku memang sangat luas. Tunggu, kenapa meja makan ini dihias sebegitu cantiknya.

Aku pun duduk di kursi. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Ah itu pasti mereka" ujar Appaku.

"Eomma sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" ucap eommaku sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat ada sepasang suami istri berjalan mendekati meja makan kami dan dibelakangnya… namja itu lagi. HYUKJAE!

_Ya tuhan, kenapa dia ada disini. Batinku._

"Tiffany-ah perkenalkan ini Direktur Lee dan Wakil Direktur Kim mereka rekan bisnis Appa" ujar appa.

Aku tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"dan yang ini, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan. Dia Lee Hyukjae anak dari Direktur lee dan W.K Kim. Direktur Lee sudah cerita banyak ke appa tentang Kau dan Hyukjae yang katanya sangat dekat itu di sekolah" ujar appa ku.

Aih. Appa apa apaan. Mana mau aku dekat dengan namja seperti itu…

"Dan juga, hari ini appa dan eomma sengaja mengundang Direktur dan Wakil direktur beserta Hyukjae, karena appa dan Direktur lee sudah sepakat akan menikahkan kau dan Hyukjae setelah lulus kuliah. Jadi hari ini juga, kita adakan tunangan." Ucap Appa santai.

"MYO?!" teriakku. Aku tidak percaya akan dinikahkan dengan namja seperti Hyukjae. Namja yadong seperti itu. Aniya. Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengannya. Tidak akan.

Seketika kepalaku begitu sakit, seakan tertekan. Aku memegangi kepalaku. Appa dan Eommaku yang melihatku langsung menghampiriku.

"Fany-ah, gwaenchana?" ujar Hyukjae.

Mataku berkunang kunang.. Aku pingsan…..

=Author Pov's=

Tiffany pingsan. Kedua orang tuanya langsung menghubungi dokter. Kata dokter, dia hanya kecapean saja. Padahal tidak…. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini….

=To Be Continued=

**Gimana readers? Angstnya disini belum aku tampilin :D di part kedua nanti, sekalian akhir cerita hehe. Aku mohon RCLnya ya. Gomawo^^**

_Part 2_

=Author Pov's=

Orang tuanya tidak tahu bahwa Tiffany menderita suatu penyakit. Penyakit yang bisa dibilang cukup parah.. Acara tunangan pun ditunda.

Keesokan harinya, Tiffany siuman. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Appanya sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah. Tiffany ingat kata dokter kemarin. Hasil Test kesehatannya akan keluar hari ini. Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak apa apa. Dia pun mandi lalu sarapan pagi.

"Good Morning, Appa Eomma." Ucap Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Dia selalu ceria.

"Fany-ah. Kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah…. Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu, kau harus istirahat dirumah" ucap eomma.

"Iya eomma.. hm. Tapi eomma, nanti siang aku akan pergi bersama Jessica. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya." Tiffany sengaja berbohong. Padahal dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat hasil test kesehatannya.

"Jessica? Teman SMP mu yang sekarang sekelas lagi denganmu itu?" Tanya eomma fany penuh selidik.

"Iya eomma, bagaimana? Bolehkan aku pergi ke rumahnya?" Tiffany memohon.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi ingat jangan lama lama disana. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat" Ucap eommanya.

=Tiffany Pov's=

Ah.. syukurlah, ibuku tidak curiga akan hal tadi.


End file.
